Our objectives are to synthesize fundamental ring systems that have never been made, to devise new procedures for making them, and to develop methods to make ring systems now unknown or preparable with difficulty abundant. We are developing the chemistry of non-benzenoid aromatic compounds to provide useful procedures for making fundamental ring structures and developing the chemistry of the resulting ring structures to find uses for them. Developing the chemistry of two valence isomers of benzene, benzvalene and prismane, both of which we recently synthesized, is one of our present major objectives.